the_lord_of_embersfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalitions and Empires
Coalitions and Empires Coalitions: '''Coalition is when a group formed when two or more people. Whether it's: factions, states, political parties, militaries etc. They work together to achieve a common goal. '''Empires: '''Empires are a group of countries under the rulership of one ruler or many. '''Note: '''This page is currently a wip. ---- Empire Types Federation: Info: A federation is when Countries wish to unite with but still want the right to somewhat self-govern. Since Federations are all about respecting Countries rights to self-govern, they are allowed to leave the Federation at any time. The Faction Rulers in the federation have to decide how the federation will be ruled. '''Equal: '''Each faction pitches in the federation costs because nobody is the leader here. '''Elective: '''Every 2 months the federation members elect a faction that will represent the federation. '''Rotational: '''Every 2 months the Federation leader rotates. Requirements to form a Federation: At least 2 factions willing to form a Federation. Requirements to be in a Federation: Your Government type may not be a Dictatorship, or anything that severely stripes your citizens of rights. Can force Countries to join: ✗ Cost To Create: 75 Political Power from each participating Faction + 75 Political Power for any future faction that's joining. Empire: Info: A Empire is when two or more Countries are being lead by a leader with immense authority over their vassals. This person most times is a Emperor or Empress. Requirements to form a Empire: Either forcefully vassalize another Country or have that Country submit willingly. Requirements to willingly join an Empire: You must be within 4 provinces of one of the Countries in the Empire. The Empire's Ruler must approve your request to join. Can force Countries to join: ✓ Cost To Create: 75 Political Power from the Overlord Faction for every vassal Lore-Based Empire: Info: These Empires are made from lore, or really good reason behind why the empire would form. For Example: All Evil factions join with Sauron into one Dark Empire, OR all Dwarves Unite into a Dwarven Empire. Requirements: Lore or Good reason behind creating this empire (Distance does not matter) Cost to Create: 65 Political Power from each participating faction. Cost to Join: 65 Political Power from the Overlord faction. '''If Sauron were to make a Dark Empire, its subjects would need to forcefully convert to Melkorism or another religion lead by Sauron (with God-King Doctrine) Other Integration: Info: Integration is when two Countries want to unite under one banner, and become one. Requirements to Integrate: The factions must have very similar cultural similarities. For example: Rivendell and Lindon or Gundabad and Orcs of Moria. The two Country Leaders must provide Staff a logical and lore-friendly reason on why the two Countries should merge. Cost: 300 Political Power From the faction that's integrating the other. Note: * Factions that are Federation and are Equal type, divide their political power costs if another faction joins, if otherwise the leader pays for the joining faction the required political power amount (75 PP) * if the Federation is made so everyone rules together then every faction has to agree on the wars and pacts their federation makes. * There are three types of federations: Rotating (where the leader of the faction switches ever so often), Voted (The leading faction is voted in by all federation members), and Equal (All faction leaders have to agree with each other to do certain actions) * Factions within an empire as a vassal pay 15% of their Political power Production and give it to their Overlord, Decreasing their own production and increasing their Overlords production. * You cannot willingly vassalize a faction that is a natural lore-enemy with yours. * Overlords of an Empire can decide to declare wars through its vassal factions with or without their agreement. * Federation members cannot vassalize kingdoms.